


Heartbeat

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit refuses to power down without the sound of a heartbeat to accompany him. Digit being gone makes this very difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of connects to Rabbit's fic in Capabilities. So, if you haven't read that, you probably won't know who Digit is.

“Okay, Rabbit. I’m going to ask you for the last time; Power down, already.”

Rabbit shook his head.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I n-n-need Digit,” Rabbit mumbled. “I’m not powering down without ‘im.”

Michael sighed.

“Rabbit, as much as I wish I could bring him back, I can’t.”

“But—”

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Michael patted the robot on the shoulder.

Rabbit frowned.

“Now, how about you power do—”

“Hey, Mr. R-r-reed?”

“Yeah…?”

“Since I can’t have D-d-digit,” Rabbit began rather apprehensively. “Can I just listen to your heart, instead?”

“What,” Michael said flatly.

“Please!” Rabbit begged. “J-just tonight! And then I’ll never bother you ever, ever again, ev-e-ever! Please?”

“Rabbit, no. That’s—”

Michael paused upon seeing the look on Rabbit’s face – dismal and pleading.

“Fine,” He said.

Rabbit quickly latched onto him, head pressed against the human’s chest.

“Th-th-thanks,” Rabbit smiled.

“You gonna power down, now?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Rabbit murmured.

And with that, Rabbit finally shut down on his own.


End file.
